Reverse-ray
by CN girl
Summary: after the gang getting zapped by egghead's latest invention, an accident happens that none of the sides were expecting it.
1. Chapter 1

**Second "Lucky Fred" story! (Geez, this cartoon needs more love) this one's gonna have several short chapters though.**

 **by the way, Sorry, the cover pic won't be uploaded until the second chapter. (it's a surprise)  
**

* * *

It was just another usual summer day at Barcelona. A warm and sunny morning and not a cloud was in the sky.

Brianna always enjoyed studying some extra subjects on the house roof instead of staying inside on this kind of days, Breathing some fresh air and stuff. It's not like she could always find times like this to relax. In fact, the missions didn't bother her much lately; it was mostly because of "someone's" distribution everyday.

She took a pencil next to her on the floor and started to solve some physics question that was given in the book, too busy to pay attention to the pink haired boy who just came up from the stairs and arrived on the roof, sitting next to her.

Fred noticed that she's too distracted to look up. He leaned his head a little closer to the book (by curiosity) and immediately jerked his head back and shuddered when he saw the subject:

"Physics? What kind of wired nerd studies physics for SUMMER?"

Braianna (who just realized that Fred's right next to her) ignored his call and kept her nose in the book.

After some quiet moments, Fred got bored from Braianna's indifference, so in order to catch some attention, he sighed in a sad tune. Then he stared at her and waited for some kind or reaction, nothing came. He sighed a little louder from the last time. Only to make the girl pull her book a little higher on her face this time.

Fred growled, crossed his arms and sighed as loud as he could, but he regretted his action as soon as Braianna turned her head and yelled in his face with a mix of anger and annoyance tune

"WHAT? WHAT IS IT?"

Fred put on his depressed face and whined "I just walked past Nora in my way to video game store today, but I was too nervous to talk to her. Then Eddie came and asked her out for a movie."

Braianna face palmed "so let me analyze the situation, you were sighing for straight ten minutes just to tell me about how you weren't able to do something this obvious?

"Well, I dunno" Fred smiled sheepishly "I was accepting some sympathy from you…. Or something…"

"I really can't understand you sometimes." Braianna shook her head in disappointment and went back to read her book.

When suddenly, Brainna's wrist watch started to beep with a computer voice repeating "alert, incoming mission"

"Guys! Guys!" on the exact time, Friday also got himself on the roof and alerted stressfully "my sensors are detecting a huge unknown outer space object, getting closer to the earth's atmosphere!"

" **What?** Wait, how-"before Brains could finish, the small screen on the girl's watch got activated and the super commander's face appeared on the screen:

"Agent Brains, this is a code red situation. An alien spaceship somehow managed to pass from the protectors' invisible security shield placed next to one of the earth's satellites, our sensors weren't able to track it down a while ago, but as it appears now it's coming…"

"RIGHT THROUGH THIS LOCATION!"

Friday yelled loudly as he pointed at a small black dot in the sky that was getting bigger.

"I'm on it, sir." Brains shut off her wrist watch screen and signaled to the boys with pointing down her finger.

"No time for me to change! I need both of you! To my ship! Now!"

They ran towards the stairs to get to the lab and Fred started to groan while running "why can't we just have a normal not-along-with-alien-bad-guys day for ones?"

The door of the craft got automatically open when they approached to it. As they hopped in Brains's spaceship, she sat next to the controlling system, starting the engine, taking off and putting its speed on max as the trio got pressed to their seat. The Spaceship got shoot in the air, getting closer to the strange black spaceship in the sky.

With a good distance from each other, both of the spaceships halted to recognize the other one. Once the face of the strange spaceship's leader loaded on the big touch screen on the control panel next to Brain, the female agent hissed quietly, grinding her teeth in anger.

"egghead…"

"Why hello Brains! Do you like my new spaceship?" Egghead showed his wide evil grin "enjoying your little earth and your stay? Well not for long! Because this time, I came for a real revenge! And it's not a kiddy-play this time!"

He slammed his fist on a button and suddenly an enormous laser gun came out from the bottom of the black spaceship, aiming at Brains's spaceship.

"DOOOOOOOODGE!" Fred yelled from the top of his lunges as the agent turned the control handle quickly to avoid the shot. The laser beam passed only some millimeters far from the right side of their spaceship and crashed into the ground. (Thankfully it was just an empty area between two streets)

Brains, Fred and Friday watched the huge hole made by the beam in shock.

"See this beauty?" Egghead pointed out his gun and smirked "made it while I was collecting some space comets with serious sources of radioactive rocks on it for its power source, but oooh NO! This is just a little toy I was going to show you, the real thing will be charged any minutes now."

"We can't give him the time to reveal his other weapons!" Brains pulled her hair, trying to focus on the troubles they were on it right now. Then something crossed her mind as soon as she gazed at egghead's laser gun

"The trunk of that laser tank's made out of a very thin metal. We can blast it easily with another laser gun!"

Fred nodded as he turned towards his robot

"Friday, I command you to turn into a big, massive, giant and totally epic laser gun!"

In a blink of an eye, the robot transformed into an advanced gun, even better than the boy was accepting.

"Ok, now I'm going to rotate the spaceship into a 180 degrees position and-"

A violent tilting shook the whole spaceship and Fred and brains lost their balance, falling on the floor.

Agent Brains pulled herself up difficultly and checked the caused damage from the control panel.

"Oh no…"

"Oh no? What oh no?" Fred said nervously and held on Friday (who was still in the form of a gun)

Brains turned her head with a horrified looking face "our fuel tank has been shot down!"

The teenage boy and the robot's combined scream filled the room until Brains shut them up "PUT YOUR SELVES TOGETHER! This might be our only chance, I turn around the spaceship and open the backdoor, you aim Friday towards the bottom of Egghead's Spaceship and blast both the gun and the vehicle, understood?"

"WHAT? Holy mud muffins! That's crazy!" Fred started hyperventilating "we're too young to die horribly in a spaceship accident! I haven't even attempted to become an agent like you! Or go on a date with Nora! Or learn Chinese! Or break the record for drinking the most amount of Thermonuke juice* without breathing fire! Or-"

" **JUST DO IT!** " Brains desperately yelled back as the wind was rapidly howling inside when she opened the backdoor of her spaceship.

Meanwhile, the black spaceship took out its second giant gun from the top of its roof, aiming directly at the back of Brains's spaceship. Egghead's voice echoed through the microphone

"Say your greetings to my latest invention, human slayer! The last amazing technical galactic weapon you'll feast your eyes on in your short lives!"

Fred got himself near the edge of the backdoor, holding Friday on his shoulders. His legs were shaking madly as he wasn't even able to take out his lucky dice and roll them to focus.

"Deep breath buddy!" Friday tried to comfort him. "Try using your breathing techniAHHHHHH!" the robot panicked and pointed at the second gun on the black spaceship, but before his shout effect on Fred, the boys has already fired the robot- gun and the gun of egghead's spaceship had also shot at them at the same time.

.

After a massive explosion on both of the spaceships, the bottom of egghead's spaceship was completely destroyed and the only damage on Brains's spaceship was the fuel tank that was still on fire.

Fred slowly opened his eyes, accepting to be in heaven already, but realized that he's standing next to the edge of the opened backdoor; it was like nothing even happened in this short amount of time.

"Wired, I'm not dead. **Human slayer** huh?" suddenly, he felt an electric buzz on his shoulder. He immediately put Friday on the floor when he saw that the ray had caused the robot to get short-circuited and hibernate instead of harming him and Brains.

"GAH!" useless item! It didn't even work correctly!" egghead shouted towards his minions in the ship "RETREAT!"

Brains sighed in relief when she stared at the screen again and saw that egghead's ship is leaving, until when the screen turned red and an error appeared on it and made her eyes got wide in fear.

"Fuel tank empty, deactivating engine."

She turned her head back and called Fred and Friday loudly

"Stay away from the edge and hold tight!"

"Whoa-"before Fred could ask her why, the spaceship tilted again and started to fell down with an incredibly high speed. Fred fell backwards and held a grip on one of the walls, grabbing Friday with the other hand to prevent him from getting thrown out.

Meanwhile, as the spaceship was getting closer to the ground, Brains was helplessly working with the control panel, trying to find a faster way to activate the escape pod, but before she could do anything, while everything was been thrown out of the spaceship because of the high amount of air pressure, one of the guns next to the windshield got threw at her, hitting her head hard. She felt unconscious on her seat and everything went black for her before the spaceship hit the ground.

* * *

 **Okay then, Are you even curious about what will happen next? Should I continue it? Should I delete it? Or should I bury it in the ground or shoot it in the sky so no one will ever see it again? Tell me on reviews please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**pfff, I don't know if the cover's disturbing or not, sorry if it's not that good.**

* * *

A soft groan came out of the female agent's mouth, as her eyes became half-open. She was not able to move for the first minutes due to the extreme pain in her head. She moved her head a little, when suddenly she opened her eyes widely when she felt her lower body is soaking. She looked down and yelped as She was half way in the water that has covered the whole floor. Brains checked out her front and realized that the spaceship's quickly drowning in while the water is pouring in to the ship from the still-open exit.

Next to the right wall were Fred's unconscious body and a deactivated Friday (whose system was far beyond wet to receive just a simple short circuit) leaning to it.

Soon enough, the water reached the roof and filled the room, Brains held her breath and got out of her seat and moved towards the boys, grabbing them by arms and swam out of the spaceship from the exit.

When she reached the surface, she dragged herself and her friends out, laying on the edge and panting heavily. She put her head on the floor and took steady breaths in order to calm down her fast heartbeat.

Mean while, Fred slowly became half-awake, shuddering from the breeze inside his wet clothes. He rose his head and chocked on some water, opening his eye lids to look around.

turns out, the spaceship had crashed into the pool in the back of Braianna's house, which sunk completely as soon as the trio got out of it.

he turned his head, searching for his friends with his gaze and recognized his robot a little further from him on the floor. he whispered while looking for the girl

"Brains? Brains? are you ok? where are you?"

he finally noticed that a soft limb was under him. he jerked back when the limb moved and struggled, clueless on what to do. then a week voice came from below him:

"can you please get off from me?"

Fred put his palms on the ground and tried to get up. he rolled his body and sat on the floor, then he looked up and stared at the person (under him) who was also trying to pull himself together. When the person took a pair of glasses out of his pocket and put on his eyes, his jaw dropped when he feasted his eyes on Fred.

Frederick started to feel uncomfortable, since the boy's staring was lasting a little too long.

 _"Is there something on my fa-… wait a sec, he looks somewhat familiar…? Dark blue hair, red Magenta eyes, pale skin, blue sweater…"_

Fred gasped when he took a brief guess about the boy's name

"B-Brains?

"FRED? You… how's that…"

They both covered their mouths when they realized their voice had also changed and shouted at the same time.

"You're a guy!"

"You're a girl!"

The two teens paused for a minute. Starring at the the pool, Brains and Fred stood up and hastily dashed towards it, lowering their head to see their own reflections. Fred immediately fainted and Brains started to feel dizzy while pinching "him" self to wake up from this nightmare.

* * *

In the lab

"Oh-ho-ho. Oh-ho-ho-ho-ho!" a now dried Friday laughed and jokingly pointed out "I'm gonna start calling you two…wait, I know, -oh man this is priceless- Brayan and Felicity! Ahahahahaha-"

"Cut it out Friday." Brains (who was still attaching some cut out wires in the back of the robot) said in a serious tune "this is not a freaking joke! We need to find the cause and the solution as soon as I connect with the super co-"

His words got cut when he heard super commander's voice as his face appeared on the main screen in the lab.

"Agent Brains, come in agent Brains."

Brains gulped and slowly walked towards the screen, standing next to it "R-right here S-sir."

"We received your help request about the unusual situation that you explained as-"he stopped when he glared at the young agent in shock. After some awkward silent between father and child, finally the Super commander cleared his throat before speaking

"Brains, sweetie?"

"It's me d-dad." a slight blush appeared on Brains cheeks, unsure on what to response.

Super Commander put his hand under his chin and looked down to avoid eye-contact "this is, more complicated than I thought, they didn't mention this can happen too."

"What do you mean, Sir?" Brains asked curiously while trying to guess in her mind.

"When you sent that message, I asked some of the scientists in the HQ for more information about the possible radiation effects that the gun shot would cause. This one's a special and a completely different circumstance. As much as they informed, the effect will only show its self with some addiction of water."

"Right. This explains it. And the spaceship fell straight into the pool" Brains mumbled and then rose his head to ask "any available way to reverse this back to normal?"

"The only solution for turning the changes backwards is to get zapped by the same gun for the second time." A male technician agent with light orange hair appeared next to the Super Commander as he interrupted their conversation.

"Wait, you're the one who helped me out with that robot parents' problem on the last year's books and roses day! *"

"It's always a pleasure to help" the agent smiled and continued "now back to the main problem, have you earned that gun you got zapped with?"

"No, actually" Brains explained "the gun's still with egghead, and my spaceship is far too damaged to repair it myself"

"We'll send some technicians for backup" Super Commander twitched his fingers "but, unfortunately, because of some attempts on resetting some programs in the HQ, it might take 6 or 7 days to send them there."

"But it's also just the amount of time we need to make that gun" the technician showed a schedule with marking 3 steps to prepare the cure.

"Affirmative, Sir" Brains nodded "we'll… We'll also try to find a way to cover this mess until then."

"Good luck agent Brains, Super Commander out." The screen turned off and the boy stared at a black screen hopelessly. "Huh, I'm going to need it"

"Where is Fred anyway?" Friday floated towards Brains and asked "I haven't seen him since you fixed me up"

"He- I mean "she" should be in living room, she didn't follow me downstairs" Brains looked towards the stairs "now that I'm thinking of it, we better check on her."

* * *

Upstairs on a sofa, Fred had curled to its handle with closed eyes and was repeatedly hitting her head to it while whimpering

"This can't be happening, this can't be happening, this can't be happening, this can't b-"

Right then, she received a slap out of nowhere. She opened an eye and glared at Brains's face (kneeing next to her) who has held her shoulders, shaking it.

 **"Get a** **hold of yourself!** This isn't the time to…"

Suddenly, the doorbell rung. Before Brains could go for it, Roberta ran towards the door and opened it quickly.

"h-h-hel-lo vis-si-tor, ma- ay I ge-et yo-ou s-some-th-thi-ing to ea-eat?"

"Uh, hi, no thanks, we're good. We just came here to see Fred and Braianna." Sir Percival scratched behind his head, feeling awkward.

"They said they hang out in here today. They're here, right?" Thomas asked with s confused look.

"Nope, they're not here!" Brains and Fred's heads popped out from behind the door as Fred said that with a nervous wide smile while pushing Friday back to be out of sight.

Thomas and Sir Percival yelped and took some steps back when they saw two people who were exactly like their friends with different genders.

"O-kay…" Sir Percival raised an eyebrow "who are-"

"We're their cousins!" Fred spoke loudly and threw her arms in the midair.

"I didn't know Fred has a chick as his cousin." Sir Percival looked around the pink haired girl "he only talked about a metal wearing sports guy* being his closest cousin"

"Well, I'm his other cousin. You got a problem?"

"Do you know where they are?"

"They... Well… they're..." Brains tried to find an excuse, but Fred kept jumping between his words

"They're on a trip to Madrid!"

Brains gave a disappointed look to her as Fred whispered to him while keeping her wide smile "I'm begging you, just play along!"

"Whoa, really? This fast?" Thomas turned his head to Sir Percival who just shrugged. "They didn't even tell us about their leaving!"

"Um, they went to meet our cousins!" Brains slapped his forehead when Fred accidentally ruined the whole lie.

"Are those cousins of yours Fred and Braianna's cousins too?"

"YES!" Fred yelled and sighed in relief, happy to see Thomas's not too bright to notice the mistake.

"How come their parents are at home?" Sir Percival started to suspect them.

"Shoot, didn't think about something for this" Fred bit her lip as she said that in her mind.

"They went with our parents of course! Their parents are too busy!" Brains finally decided to help Fred to cover up "and put us in charge of Braianna's house!"

"But wasn't that lady-"

"Now if you excuse us, we need to go unpack our things, GOODBYE!"

He slammed the door as hard as he could and stood behind it, sweat rolling down his face.

"Wait, when will they come back?" Thomas shouted from the outside.

"After a week!" Brains answered without wasting time.

"uh-huh. Thanks for telling I guess"

When Brains heard some footsteps getting further from the house, he sighed and sat on the floor.

"Ok, first, I can't go through being cousin of myself!" shouted Fred in a stressful tune while standing in front of him. "And second, what did you mean by saying after a week?" Fred's mood changed from panic to surprise in a second "have you-"

"We just need to get shot again with that weapon of egghead's" Brains said calmly "but they can't build its replica until 7 days later and-"

"Wait, why are we waiting for them? The spaceship..."

"The spaceship's TRASHED, Fred."

"b-but we've still got Friday, remember? The most powerful weapon in the galaxy!" she turned her head to the robot (who was floating beside her), getting ready to give a command

"Friday, I command you to turn into a huge spaceship!" Friday checked out himself and stared confusedly at Fred. A minute passed and nothing changed.

"Maybe I didn't said it loud enough" Fred tried to speak louder "Friday I COMMA-"

"It's your voice, buddy." The robot responded and crossed his arms.

"Friday does have a point" Brains attempted to inform her "right now; you've got a female voice, which is against the voice that Friday copied first in his memory"

"Let me get this straight, do you mean I can't even give an order to him now?" Frederick started to pull her hair "CAN I GET ANY MORE MISERABLE?"

Brains (ignoring Fred's overreacting) took out a small calculator out of his pocket and started to do some equations while Fred was walking in circles and rolling her dice, still dramatically complaining. After some minutes, Brains got a little excited while measuring

"I still think we can repair my spaceship under the limit of time."

"I can't wear girls' clothes! Oh no, what to do what to do what to do…"

"Fred, pay attention! I'm pretty sure if we work 3 hours in two days of six hours straight-"

"What will my parents THINK? *gasp* what am I going to tell them about this?"

"UGH, talking with you is useless! Never mind, carry the two, sum the five…"

Suddenly, he dropped his calculator in shock when Fred jumped towards him and grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Brains, are you even listening? At least try to add some comfort!"

"comfort? COMFORT?"

"Guys, calm down! Please!" Friday came between them and tried to stop them from starting a fight, only to be pushed and ignored.

"You know what?" Brains shouted at her in anger "I'm tired of you always making things big like a big stubborn you are! If you tried to listen to me and help me more often, my missions would've been much easier! Why can't you be handy for once?"

He released himself from Fred's clinging and turned back, heading to the lab. Before entering, he paused for a minute, without looking back, he continued. "Oh, and don't mind coming after me, I'm going to finish fixing the spaceship alone. No thanks to you!" he closed the gate and leaved a quiet Friday and a stunned Fred in the hall room. Fred grabbed one of her arms as a red flush appeared on her chicks, feeling like a horrible person.

On the other side, Brains stopped walking in the middle of the stairs. He shook his head and looked back to the locked gate one more time.

"Yeah… it's not like I need any help at all"

* * *

"They're ALIVE?"The purple big-brain alien shouted at one of his minions, who his paperwork fell out of his hand by panicking from his superior's yelling.

"Y-yes, sir according to the radars and some spying cameras that we placed around their neighborhood, those two humans and the annihilator are still alive, but there's a… well…"

"I ORDER you to talk clearly right now!"

"Sir, the toxic wastes, they-"the lower rank alien got closer to egghead and whispered the rest in his ears, making him smirk. When the minion got a little distance from his leader, he saw that egghead's giggling, which soon turned into a maniacal laughter.

"Is everything ok, Sir?"

"I think the previous failure has finally effected on boss's Brain." One of the guards next to egghead said quietly to the other guard, who just rolled his eyes "wasn't his Brain damaged already?"

Their attention quickly changed to their leader when he grabbed the minion's collar and exclaimed.

"That means the annihilator 9-0-9-0-9-0-niner can't follow her voice's commander anymore! Agent Brains's completely defenseless!"

He let go of his worker's collar. The minion got thrown on the ground and drug himself a little further from his crazy superior.

"w-what are your orders for now, Sir?"

"Open up the gates and tell the guards around it to Evacuate there.

.

.

.

We're just going to wait for them to come to us"

* * *

 **There's only one chapter ahead, now I'm asking for the second time, should I continue it?**


	3. Chapter 3

Since she was the only person who knew the code beside Brains, with entering the password on the gate's lock, Fred opened the door a little and looked inside from the crack. It had been half an hour since Brains had gone into the lab; and since the door was sound proof, Fred wasn't able to hear anything from the inside, but now, a wave of sounds could be heard as the agent was Grumbling and talking to himself in frustration.

Fred searched with his gaze for her genius best friend, finally finding him next to his damaged and wet spaceship that he dragged it out of the pool earlier using the small derrick in her laboratory, trying to attach one of its window frames to its place, which as soon as he stood away from it, it collapsed on the floor. Making him to yell in rage and throw away his welding equipment.

" **This is hopeless!** " Brains stuck his fingers in his hair and sat down, leaning his back to the wall of his craft while sighing and put his hands on his face in order to calm down.

He stood up once more and attempted to pick up one of the ends of the long heavy pipe that was next to him on the ground. It was obvious that he got surprised when he felt that the other end of the pipe was getting lifted up as well.

He looked up and saw Fred difficultly holding the end of the pipe with shaky hands, grinning

"Quick question, how are you even holding this thing? I can't feel my spine bone!"

"Why are you even-"

"I thought you could need some help" Fred answered quickly "so where to put this?"

Brains's mood changed from disbelief to happy "follow me inside the craft"

As Fred and Brains were entering inside while holding the metal piece, they stopped for a brief moment, opening their mouth in unison.

"Listen I-"

They both got silent and stared at each others' faces.

"Go on"

"You say first"

"Alright, Fine" Fred decided to cut to the chase "I'm sorry I acted like a jerk and didn't listen to you earlier" she moaned the rest shyly as his head was down "guess I was too scared to care... I was always a screw up, wasn't I?"

"don't... don't say that..." he looked at Fred, having a sympathetic expression "I'm sorry too, you know, for yelling" as he and the girl were attaching the pipe to its place on one of the walls, he continued "I know you're really stressed and don't know what to do, but we're in this, shall we say, "mess" together." He put his hands on Fred's shoulders "now what do you say we fix this mess together?"

Fred raised her head and looked at the boy in the eye, nodding while smiling in order to show him she trusts him while some hair that she had pushed back covered her eyes again. Fred playfully shook and grasped her hands in air, trying to reach for the boy. "nuuuuuh, can't… see!"

The agent laughed and took out a scrunchy, tying up Fred's long hair from the back "you might need this for working"

A loud sound from outside of the ship shook the lab, making the teenagers to take a look from the craft's gate to check out what it was. They saw a shadow quickly hiding behind the metal barrels next to the stairs.

"We know you're there, Friday!" Brains rolled his eyes as Fred shouted out to her robot friend and stared at the barrels, which soon a small floating robot appeared from behind them.

"What's the matter, buddy?" said the pink haired girl and walked towards Friday as she realized the robot's not getting closer to them.

"I... I don't think you guys need me anymore"

"Now then, why are you saying that?" Brains asked from the robot with a raised eyebrow.

"I can't transform, I'm useless now." Friday sighed he turned his back to go upstairs "I'll just let myself out."

When suddenly, a hand grabbed his arm to stop him

"Don't feel bad, man!" Fred dragged him back and continued "who says that you're useless? It's cool if you can't transform!"

"You're still part of the team, Friday!" Brains smiled and crossed his arms "we're not a team without you!"

"R-really?" Friday sniffed and glared at his friends happily. Both teens nodded in agreement.

"Alright! Let's do this!" the robot said loudly and floated towards a bunch of metal covers to pick them up.

"That's the spirit!" Fred joined Friday and took some more pipes from the ground. But after she put some of them in her hands, she stopped in her place and then walked back towards the agent.

"uhh, Brains? I think it'll be better if you tell us where to put stuff."

"Let me guess, you have absolutely no idea on what to do with those things in your hand?"

"…not a clue."

* * *

After working for the whole afternoon, to add a final touch, Friday brought some screws and Fred and Brains attached them to the steel title under the control panel using a screwdriver.

"Sweet corns!" Fred cleaned the sweat from her forehead as she exclaimed and fist bumped with Friday, soon groaning in pain as she grabbed her own hand. The robot laughed nervously, showing his palms to the girl.

"ehehe, sorry, metal hands."

Frederick held up her fist in front of Brains's face this time for some good minutes. Receiving a confused look from him

"So, what should I… um…"

"Well, give a fist bump!"

"Fist..Bump?"

"It's just like high-five! We also do this when we're happy, come on!" Fred grinned and said enthusiastically.

Brains got excited and spun his fist in the air, hitting it hardly to Fred's, which made her get thrown back (from the strength) to one of the craft's walls, crashing to it painfully.

Brains cringed and started to apologize over and over as a quiet mumble came from Fred's side

"I'm okay… still…. Needs a little work"

* * *

As soon as Brains's spaceship passed from the earth's atmosphere, the agent directed his glare on heat radar placing next to him as Fred and Friday started to stare to out of the window to find the black spaceship, pressing their faces to the glass.

"Boys-"called Brains before he got interrupted by Friday's laughing

"Nuh-uh! Felicity's a girl!"

" **You call me that name one more time and I'll-** "Fred gave a stink eye to the robot and closed her mouth without saying the rest as Brains spoke again

"Are you two listening?!"

"Oh, right. Yeah, we're listening" they turned their face back, looking at him from their shoulders.

"I'm saying that you won't get anything out from staring to the perimeter. Egghead has activated his spaceship's invisibility option again by now in order to keep its cover. The only way to find its location's using this heat ra-"

"heeeey what do you know?" Friday pointed to the front, making both teens to stare at it as well.

Their jaw dropped when they saw egghead's spaceship was right in front of their own craft. The black spaceship's gate was fully open and there were no signs of any guards or missiles around it.

"Aw sweet! We found it! Let's get in!" Fred exclaimed happily, but Brains put a hand in front of her, talking in a serious tune.

"No, wait, this is clearly a trap, we need to get in from another way" he turned his head towards the robot "Friday, can you analyze the craft and check for any hidden gates?"

"Right ahead of ya!" Friday let out a laser scanner and took a quick scan from the black spaceship from the window, showing out the results on a map from the black spaceship on a screen coming out from his eyes "there's a small door leading to the storage of the spaceship a little below of the right side of it"

Brains sat next to the control again, leading his spaceship towards the direction that Friday just gave while keeping his glare on the tiny door.

"Is anything following us?"

"Nope, we're safe" said Fred as she checked out from the window at the back.

Brains landed his craft on a surface beside the small metal door of the storage. Then he got out of his seat, leaning his head down and picking a laser gun from under his chair while talking to the girl and the robot

"Alright, I need you two to keep your voice as low as possible; they've got a really strong hearing sense, have I made myself clear?"

When he raised his head, he saw that Fred and Friday have already exited from the spaceship, waving at him from the outside. Brains sighed and ran out after them.

When he arrived beside them, the trio carefully approached to the door and the agent opened it quietly, signaling the two to get in, then he entered and slowly closed the door.

The room was completely dark and deadly silent. As Brains was walking in front of the other two, the trio got close to each other in order to be ready for any kind of danger.

"Something's not right, I can feel it in my gut" Fred's nervous whisper came from behind Brains.

The robot tapped on the agent's back "Should I light this place up? I got flashlight in my vision after all"

"I don't think that would be a good idea, it might just give away where we are."

"Then how in the world are we gonna-"Fred's words stuck in her throat as soon as a loud noise, very familiar to the sound of an electric shock, echoed in the room, making the gang stop in their place.

"BZZZZ"

" **What was that?** "

"Fred, quiet!"

"No wait, did you hear that too?"

Suddenly, a blue light came from behind the two teenagers and caught their attention. Brains and Fred's gazes got wide in horror as they saw the robot getting shot circuited when a giant magnet stuck to him from the back out of nowhere.

"Friday! *cough* what the-?" they both stated to cough madly as a strange gas filled the room, the agent quickly got alerted when he found out what its smell is

"It's chloroform! Fred! Cover your-"before he could finish, he heard something falling on the floor. Then, the light turned on as the thick mist of gas begun to fade. Brains started to feel sleepy as he grabbed his head with one hand. He looked next to his feet and found an asleep pink haired girl on the ground. He looked up again and saw egghead with two of his guards, standing next to the door of the room.

Brains aimed his gun at them as he was stumbling and narrowing his eyes to have a better view. He could only see hallows of those aliens as his vision was turning black. He collapsed on the floor and the gun got thrown out of his hand. The last thing he heard was a laugh from his arch nemesis

"Did you honestly think I'm that much of a fool?"

* * *

"Ahem. Well, since this is end of the line for us, can I have my final wish please? Could you at least, you know, **choose another LESS HORRIFIC way to kill us?** "

Fred yelled out and started to struggled to free herself from the chain that had tied her wrists to her best friends' and the other end of it was attached to a pole on the floor.

The trio were on an empty surface, the only problem was the fact that a giant spinning spiked roller, hanging from the ceiling, was lowering and getting close to them to squeeze them. The guard has surrounded the room so there won't be any way for escaping.

"What do you mean? It's a faster death than to get dropped in acid or to get eaten by wild mutant animals!" Egghead (who had sat on a chair next to the roller's controlling system) said simply and put his tentacles behind his neck, leaning on his seat and enjoying the show like nothing's happening. "You should thank me for this"

Fred stared at him in disbelief and attempted to go for the second option, turning her head towards her robot

"Friday! Snap out of it!"

The girl shouted at him hopelessly, knowing well that his memory card's still damaged and it won't work but gave a try anyway. But all the robot did was to give both her and Brains short electric shocks by accident as he was giving out small blue sparks and singing loudly.

"Oh howww I wish I *buzz* adored that Microwave for *buzz* her tiiiiiiimerrrrr! *buzz*"

Brains sighed and glared at Fred's terrified expression. He tried to focus and think of a plan, soon remembering that he had a hair pin in one of the sleeves of his suit. He slowly slid the glove out of his hand and searched for the small pin with his fingers. He has learned how to open a lock or even how to fix some errors in a robot's Circuit before in one of the extra classes he picked for emergency situations in protector's academy. But there wasn't enough time for him to use it as the roller was nearly approaching to their heads.

Fred also tried to think of something at the same time (not knowing about Brains's plan). She wasn't going to let herself and her friends die by getting slaughtered. Not now and not like this.

"No way! We've got a life ahead!" as she said that to herself, she slowly put one of her hands into her jean pocket and let out her lucky dice.

"You don't have any idea how much I waited for this moment!" egghead squealed cheerfully "the day when agent Brains and her, well, "his" friends will get out of my way for GOOD! Thanks to my newest killing machine!"

"It won't work" Fred said calmly as a smirk appeared on her face.

"What was that?" egghead pulled a handle and stopped the machine since he couldn't hear the girl's voice with all of the noises that the roller was making.

"Dude, face it, none of your plans or inventions that you used and we saw actually worked right. This is just another one of them, no difference."

"EXCUSE ME?" the big brained alien shouted in anger as he felt she's raising doubts about his intelligence. "It's a usual matter that my plans get ruined by you three meddlers! But my inventions always work perfectly without a single flaw!"

"Oh yeah? Then what about that egg-control-thingy* you made? I can't see Fri-, uh, I mean, the **annihilator** still being under the control of it!"

"That's because you sat on it and crushed it you nincompoop!"

Meanwhile, Brains saw the opportunity and started to work on opening the lock on his wrists by the hair pin.

"Don't make excuses, eggy-weggy*!" Fred couldn't stop her giggles when she called the purple alien like that "you could've made it Fred-proofed!"

"Then you'll see how good the spiked roller works when you get ripped apart with it!" egghead attempted to start the machine again, only to be stopped when Fred called him again.

"ooooh egghead! Just so you know, I'll take this one by accident anyway! Even if it works, it's only one invention working right! So it's 1 for egghead, 82 for us" the girl sneered with a calm expression.

"Who says that it's my only successful invention?"

"You know what? Show me a gun you invented that works. Then, I'll believe you." Fred shrugged, still having fun with seeing egghead's annoyed look.

Egghead quickly reached for a huge laser weapon next to the control system, holding it up to show it.

"THIS is one of my first and deadliest laser guns that I create when I was six!"

"Hmmm… do you mean before, or after when your brain started to get big enough to be comparable with a purple watermelon?"

"How **dare** you to insult me like this, earthling?" egghead's blood was boiling from the inside as his skin changed color to red. At this point, even some of the guards in the room begun to giggle. The angry leader only gave them a dirty look to shut them up and aimed the other end of the gun to Fred

"Want to know how good it works? Sure! I'll test it on you first!"

On that time, Brains has already set his hands free and was quietly working on Friday's gears. switching his gaze repeatedly from egghead and Fred to Friday's back "Just… a little…more…"

"pffff. Big deal, is it gonna explode like that gun we blow up earlier? Or is it gonna mess it up like that **human slayer?** " Fred's emphasize on the gun's name just pulled out the last straw.

"SILENCE!" egghead yelled furiously and pulled the trigger, shooting at her.

 _"This is it! It's now or never!"_ Fred ducked her head and raised her tied hands to let the gunshot hit the chain, but the laser beam got passed from her wrists, hit Friday's glass head shield and got reflected, changing its direction towards above and hit the spiked roller above their head instead, causing a tiny explosion on the machine as electric sparks came out from its exposed wires.

"Not… exactly as I planned, but sweet corns!" Fred exclaimed happily, but she had to admit the fact that the gunshot hit the roller was just because of her incredibly stupid amount of luck.

At the same time, the agent had finally managed to fix Friday's circuits. As soon as he closed the small door on the robot's back, Friday's memory turned on and his eyes turned back from a blank screen to the normal form, looking around "whoa, what happened? You guys didn't start the action without me, did you?"

"NO! What have you **done?** " egghead tried to turn on the machine again pushing several buttons on the controller, only to realize that nothing's happening.

"Hey Brains! Did you just see what I did?" Fred stared at his friend's face and said in joy.

"aaaaand, we're out of here!" Friday picked up both teens by arm and before the minions could attempt to do something, he dashed out of the room in a millisecond.

"Guards! Get them! GUARDS!" the big brained alien floated the small hovercraft that he was on it towards his minions while commanding them.

"Halt! You can't pa-"with a quick kick in the head, Brains knocked down a guard who stood in their path through the main hallway. The trio paused for a minute to look around. There were many doors on the sides of the hallway with no signs on them to tell out which leads where. They looked back, only to see that a bunch of minions were chasing after them.

The male agent stared back at both of his friends, pointing to the front

"Alright, since we're on the highest floor of the spaceship already and the gun was on the roof of the craft in the last time we saw it, the weapon would be somewhere around here. You two try to find where the gun is while I distract them"

"How? There's like a hundred doors on here!" Fred started to get stressful again while chewing on her nails "we'll never find it in time!"

"Kid, chill!" Friday slapped behind Fred's neck "when you panic, your mind goes offline!"

"Hurry up! I'll buy you time! Now go!" Brains shouted while punching the nearest alien to him in the face.

Fred and Friday ran through the hallway and got separated to different sides. Fred started to open several doors on the right side. As soon as she opened the first door, a huge green tentacle came out of it. The girl slammed the door hardly while hastily trying to push the tentacle back in.

"NOPE."

Friday also begun to open the doors on the left side, floating quickly with short responses while looking inside the each of them from opening a crack "no, nope, not this, not that..." Right then, Fred's scream stopped him in his place

"I GOT - …no wait" when she saw that behind the door's just a kitchen, she smiled nervously at the old female purple alien in the room looking at her in shock with a frying pan in her hand

"Oh, uh, whoops! Sorry Mrs. Egghead!"

She closed the door slowly this time, only to yelp when Friday suddenly grabbed her by arm, pulling her up.

"I found it, Come on already!"

On the other side, the agent was having a hard time dealing with the guards who have surrounded him. Right then, he heard someone calling him from outside of the surrounding circle

"Brains! We found the gun! Where are you? BRAINS?" Fred shouted and ran towards the huge alien crowd to find him.

"I can handle this! Just wait there!" Brains attempted to find a way out, but the minions kept blocking his path.

"Ha!" one of the guards begun to mock him "you fight like a girl!"

But before he could react, Brains jumped towards him and put a foot on his face, hopping over the alien's head. Much to the guards' surprise, the agent landed smoothly on his legs and sneered without looking back "Thanks!"

He dashed towards his friends who were waiting for him next to an opened door and entered inside with them.

"Idiots! Don't let them go through that door!" egghead finally arrived to the hallway while yelling in inquietude.

As Fred turned on the light and looked in, he figured that the only thing in the room was the exact thing that the three friends were looking for. Friday floated behind the gun to start it as Fred and Brains stood in front of it. Fred stared at Brains and jokingly confessed

"You know, I'm kinda going to miss this long hair."

"Well perhaps you want to stay thi-"

" **Who said that**?!" the pink haired girl quickly denied her own word as Brains let out a chuckle.

"Brace yourselves!" the robot shouted as he grabbed the handles on the sides of the gun and aimed the weapon towards them.

Suddenly, a blinding white light and a huge cloud of smoke came out from the same room that the trio were in it. The guards halted in their place as their sight was blocked and they couldn't get any closer to the room.

After some quiet moments and some coughing sounds, a loud yell came from the other side of the smoke, making egghead slap his forehead as the minions gulped.

"Friday! I command you to turn into a huge fighting robot armor!"

As the smoke disappeared, there was a pink haired boy in an advanced robotic suit and a dark blue haired female agent who has stood next to them with a fighting pose next to the door.

As a huge part of the guards begun to charge and fired weapons at them, Brains dodged every single one of them and the shots didn't even leave a scratch on Friday's body. The trio soon got into action with Brains striking and Fred and Friday bubbling every alien that was approaching them in green goo in order to clean their own path for getting away. The most excited person out of all was probably Friday who was shooting green bubbles (with the help of Fred's hand) towards the minions from left and right.

When they approached to the elevator that was in the end of the hallway, the big brain alien (who was certainly the only one standing in the way) appeared right in front of them, not letting them pass. As the laser gun was still in his hand, he raised it towards Brains's face, only to receive a left hook from her and to get bubbled by Fred using Friday.

"You will pay for this! Mark my words, agent Brains! You, your robot and ESPECIALLY that earthling friend of yours will-"it took the alien long enough to look around and see that they have already got inside the elevator.

As another group of guards were approaching them from the other side of the hallway, Fred repeatedly pressed the "down" button in the elevator, which fortunately started to move right before the guards arrived to its gate, punching on the closed glass door as the elevator was going down.

When it reached the first floor, the trio found themselves in storage; the same room they entered in the first place when they wanted to sneak into egghead's craft. As they stepped out, Brains looked up briefly, knowing that the minions will get down as well sooner or later. Her gaze turned towards the front again as she heard an explosion sound, only to see that there's a giant hole instead of the room's exit door. She looked at Fred with a poker face, noticing that he had blasted the door by using the robot's plasma weapon on his right hand as he had still held up his arm.

"You DO realize the exit door wasn't locked, right?"

"Let's just go already!"

Meanwhile, the guards arrived to the room by using stairs. When they opened the entrance, they found out that they were too late as they saw the teenagers and the robot were exiting and getting inside Brains's spaceship (which the minions were supposed to dismantle it but got distracted with watching the intergalactic football championship on the TV in the storage instead), closing the door and starting its jets. In a matter of seconds, flames came out from the rockets of the rather small craft and it took off from beside the exit door, flying away quickly from the Black spaceship.

When her craft got distant enough from her arch nemesis's spaceship in a way that it was out of sight, Brains put the controlling system on autopilot mode to finally relax on her seat and sigh in relief as the boy and the robot were cheering about their victory.

As soon as Fred gave the reset order to Friday to get separate from him (since he was in a form of a suit for him all along), the boy just sat on the floor and hugged himself.

"What are you doing now?" Fred looked up and found Brains standing next to him, chuckling.

"Just, feeling happy to be myself I guess." The boy grinned ear to ear as he got a pat on the back from Friday.

"Now that I'm thinking of it, I should've joked more about you when I had the chance!" the robot laughed as he got pushed away by Fred playfully.

"Fred, you should know that I think you did nice back there" Brains put a hand behind her back and raised her other hand next to Fred's face, turning it into a fist. "If it wasn't for your time wasting, we wouldn't be here. I think you deserve this… what was its name again?"

"Fist bump?" Fred asked with a puzzled look.

"Yeah, the name you mentioned" Brains smiled, still waiting for Fred's react.

Fred covered his eyes with one hand and slowly raised his other shaky arm, stopping his fist in front of hers and praying that she would go easy on him, but all he gained was a soft hitting, he took a peek from between his fingers.

"Did…Did I do it right?" the dark blue haired girl asked sheepishly.  
Fred crossed an arm around Brains's neck to pull her closer, giving a positive energy as much as possible. "Now that's how you do it!"

* * *

"as much as I despite it when you recklessly attempt to do a risky mission without informing me, I'm glad to know that you and your friends are safe and you handled this situation. Once again, you proved why you deserve the "special agent superior" title for your rank."

"Thank you Sir, couldn't have done it without them"

as agent Brains and Super Commander were talking through the screen in Brains's lab, Fred and Friday (who were standing a little further from the screen) were still complaining about "how Fred will never think of "Felicity" for his future daughter's name"

Right then, Fred snapped his fingers, suddenly remembering to ask something

"Friday, what time is it?"

The robot took a look to the small digital clock next to his screen vision

"7:00 PM. why?"

"that's when she said she'll be jogging in the park after coming out from the theater!" Fred gasped and said in a happy tune "I need to be there!"

As the boy ran towards the stairs leading to the outside of the lab, the robot's voice came from behind him, asking again in a confused tune

"Why?"

"I'm finally gonna do it! If I had the nerve to be a girl, then I'm sure I'm brave enough to ask her out!" Fred shouted excitedly as he dashed out of the lab.

as Friday was still waiting on his previous place staring up to the lab's exit with a puzzled face (trying to figure out how Fred's logic works), Brains turned off the screen. she paused to look at her own reflection in the blank black screen, touching her face and hair and feeling comfortable since she was not staring to a dark haired boy anymore. she turned her head back and noticed the annihilator, walking towards him and standing beside him.

"Why did he leave that fast?"

"I think he wanted to talk to that girl Nora." Friday scratched behind his head, Then he quickly turned his head towards the agent, having an idea "hey! let's go see if he can do it this time or not?"

"Don't we have anything better and more important to do?" it was obvious that Brains didn't want to mind Fred's personal business. So she asked with a questioned look.

"We... don't, come on, don't you want to see where this ends?"

"Friday, no."

"Alright, how about a jog in the park?" Friday tried his best to not give out a suspension with his wide smile as Braianna rolled her eyes, taking a moment to think to the idea.

"I guess I do need some fresh air right now."

* * *

as Braianna (with Friday in a bag in her hand) was walking in the side walk, she was getting pretty annoyed by the robot who was keep giving directions to where it would be a better place for "jogging". She stopped next to a bench and sat on it to refresh her breath when suddenly she heard Fred's voice coming from behind a tree near her.

"No... No it's cool... alright... got it... see you later... *sigh* thanks, I hope you have a great day too."

Then, Braianna saw the blonde girl waving and walking away from the tree.

Brains raised an eyebrow and her curiosity leaded her to the back of the tree, where she found the pink haired boy sitting under it. He looked down when he saw her coming to his side.

"Well?" Friday's voice came from the bag "how was it?"

"Wait, Friday?! Did you just drag me here to...? Ugh, how could I be so lightheaded?" the girl sighed, finding out that she just got tricked.

"It went pretty good; until I asked her that if she can come to an amusement park with me on tomorrow. Turns out, she was going to hang out in that Wednesday club* with its new members on that time."

The dark blue haired girl shuddered as she thought of that club with all of those plushies again, but she snapped out of it when she glared at Fred's depressed face.

He cheered her up once when she had one of the possible worst moods ever. * so it was her turn her to brighten up his mood this time.

"Fred?"

Without saying a word, Frederick's gaze turned on her, lifting his head up.

"That was, very brave of you, to at least talk to her." she sat next to him on the ground, tilting her head to see the boy's face and smiled.

"You really think so?" Fred stared at her in shock _"did she just try to comfort me?"_

"Yeah pal, who knows?" the robot's head came out of the bag "maybe someday, the right time comes!"

"If you put it that way, you guys are probably right." he smiled back at the girl and shrugged.

"By the way, a little earlier, I think you said something about a... triple scoop ice cream with extra cream and chocolate sauce that you were excited to try?"

"You know I am!" Fred jumped from his place like a spring as he had turned back to the same old cheerful and hyperactive boy that he always was and continued "wait, you said you've never ate it before, right?"

"Well, you're the one who's familiar with these things."

"I know the place where they're selling it! Come on! I'll show it to you!"

Fred grabbed Brains by arm as she followed him back to the sidewalk. Already forgetting about any dangerous situation that they got into on the same day earlier, the two friends (also counting Friday in the bag) continued their chat while walking out of the gate of the park.

"Hey Brains, do you think if I was still a girl I could've been Nora's friend and go to that Wednesday club?"

"Fred I... *sigh* never mind"

"Okay, geez! I was just kidding! But seriously though, you gotta try that ice cream, it tastes like heavens!"

"Judging by the way that you're talking about it, I' sure I'll like it."

"Oh ,oh can I collect its taste too? You just turned on my imaginary appetite."

"I'll pour some in the bag; just DON'T pop your head out of the bag like you always do!"

.

.

 **the end**


	4. trivia and author's note

**finally finished it! *running in circles***

 **on here, I would like to thank from everyone who've been reading this and a special thanks to "youwillneverseeme", "R.T", "N0727" and "AngeLight952". really, if it wasn't for you guys' support I would've abandoned this story on the first chapter.**

 **as usual, sorry for the mistakes and flaws, and I hope that you liked it!**

now for the many * marks I put in my story:

Thermonuke juice*: that famous hot sauce in "science unfair"

robot parents' problem on the last year's books and roses day*: obvious reference to the events in the episode with the same name as the occasion.

metal wearing sports guy*: wasn't a reference, but you could probably imagine that Fred ordered Friday to turn into a human form for once before.

egg-control-thingy*: reference to egghead's controlling device that he used on Friday in "egghead's revenge"

eggy-weggy*: the name that egghead's mom calls him. reference to "Braianna gets the boots"

Wednsday club*: the "only for girls" club that Nora's a member of it. reference to "Braianna-bot"

he cheered her up once*: reference to my previous story.


End file.
